


Whatever You Need me to be

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14632803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: “Yoon Jeonghan,” Joshua sounded out, clutching at the roses like a lifeline.“Don’t wear out my name beautiful,” he said with a wink. “You can call me baby, darling, honey, or whatever else you need to.”Where Joshua hires an escort to be his date for a rather important wedding





	1. Hello Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many ideas swirling in my head and i'm legit writing like 3-4 ideas right now and none of them are being finished. it's awful. can't believe i'm starting something new. fuck.

Breathing in slowly, Joshua looked at his watch, biting down on his bottom lip. God. What if they didn’t— No. He shouldn’t worry. He paid good money for this. They assured him that they’d be here on time. He’d. That he’d be here on time. Joshua’s leg jiggled up and down, when would he be here. Joshua needed him now, or else his grand plan would go up in flames and it was bad enough that it was all—

Joshua’s thoughts stopped. He was a looker for sure. The guy had a light brown color to his parted hair, a nice strong jaw, cheekbones that arched wonderfully, and a strong thin nose. Thank god. He would be perfect for this. Hopefully, he was for Joshua.

Gracefully, he walked over, an overly ornate bouquet of roses in his hand. He smirked, holding it out to him. “Joshua. Sweetheart. For you.”

Joshua reached out, taking it silently, fighting a blush. He was god damn doctor in the ER. He was made of sterner stuff than this. “Thank you,” he said softy, staring the guy in the eyes.

He smiled, sitting down in front of Joshua. Quietly, he slid his slim hand into his pocket before handing over a tiny card. A business card with the company name and his own on it.

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Joshua sounded out, clutching at the roses like a lifeline.

“Don’t wear out my name beautiful,” he said with a wink. “You can call me baby, darling, honey, or whatever else you need to.”

A charmer. He was almost too perfect. But he would do wonderfully.

“Jeonghan,” Joshua stuck out his hand, “Joshua Hong.”

Jeonghan grinned, shaking it. “Dr. Joshua Hong. Graduated near the top of his class, came to South Korea for a bit then left for the sunny shores of California again. Back again for a close friend’s wedding and needs someone to play the perfect lover. To get an ex jealous so you can get them back into your arms?”

Joshua fought the urge to fidget under those watching eyes. “No.” He stopped, forcing the words out of his mouth, “There’s an ex and he will be there. I won’t, can’t go to the wedding without someone. He’ll take it like I’ve been pining away for him when I’ve been busy. I won’t be seen as pathetic. Not by him,” Joshua said fiercely. “I refuse.”

Nodding, Jeonghan said, “Got it. Make the ex froth at the mouth by flaunting your new man.” He grinned, all shark like, “I’ll be whatever you need me to be baby.”

 


	2. A Familiar Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried to answer the comments i got in the last week but somehow it wasn't working. so sorry about that. i'll try tomorrow to see if i can.

Joshua felt like throwing up. He didn’t know how this was going to play out. This was like adventuring in uncharted waters and Joshua always hated things like that. What if they didn’t believe that him and Jeonghan were together? Joshua would look really pathetic at that point.

He jolted as he felt a hand on his face, and then a soft drawl.

“Why the worried face Joshua? It mars your pretty face beautiful.” Jeonghan pressed his lips to his cheek. “Tell your wonderful boyfriend what’s wrong.”

 Heart lurching uncomfortably, Joshua fought to not push him away. Logically, he knew that to do so would make it awkward and they needed to be seen as close, intimate. “What if everyone finds out that we’re not? You know,” he said quietly, turning his head to look into Jeonghan’s eyes.

He grinned at Joshua; it was quite a lovely smile. “Then I’m not doing my job right. We just need to go over the story of how we met, then we go over ground rules with what you’re comfortable with me doing, and then we go over all the important people you’d likely tell me about if we were really together.”

“Right,” Joshua agreed, putting his ER doctor face on. He could do this. He didn’t work in one of the busiest hospitals in LA county for nothing.

“Although we should probably take this somewhere private,” Jeonghan said pointedly. “I don’t think you’re the type to air your business.”

“I rented a hotel room for the night. We have to travel to Jeju for this,” Joshua got up, leaving the roses on the table.

“A good two weeks almost isn’t it?” Jeonghan looked up at him, waiting for a confirmation.

“Yea,” Joshua said with a long sigh, waiting for Jeonghan to follow him out of the café.

“Don’t you like your friends?” He held the bouquet of roses in his hand as he held open the door for Joshua.

“It isn’t about that,” he shrugged. He bit his lip. Telling Jeonghan would delve too much into personal territory yet Joshua would have to get very close and personal with him if they were make sure this little ruse was going to work.

Jeonghan stopped him from walking away, maneuvering them to the parking garage where he had his car. “I know this will be hard,” he said, lips quirking up softly, “that you don’t feel inclined to tell me personal things. But I won’t tell a soul. It would be breaking the contract. And I do love one upping exes so tell me what I need to know and I’ll make sure the next two weeks will as pleasurable as possible for you.”

Taking out a stem, Jeonghan broke the rose off, gently placing it behind Joshua’s ear. “It pales in comparison to you but it’ll have to do,” he teased.

Joshua smiled, that was one of the cheesiest things he had heard in a while. “Are you going to be like this the whole time?”

“It makes you smile,” Jeonghan answered, gesturing for Joshua to get into his car. “And it’s never a hardship to make a lovely person smile.”

* * *

Sighing for the umpteenth time, Joshua stared out the window, watching as the plane descended.

“It’ll be fine,” Jeonghan whispered into his ear, making Joshua shiver. Jeonghan laced their hands together. “We got this. We’re going to trick everyone and then you can rub it in your ex’s face that you upgraded.”

Joshua nodded. The two of them worked out the story. Joshua met Jeonghan when Jeonghan came to Los Angeles for a mini vacation but somehow got lost. And Joshua, the nice guy he was helped. The rest was history. Then Joshua gave Jeonghan a short and dirty version of his life and his friends and what to expect.

He absorbed it quickly, giving Joshua suggestions on what to do if he accidentally froze up. They made up a history for Jeonghan, one that made him sound interesting enough but bland enough that no one would try googling him or look at him funny.

“It is safe to unbuckle your seatbelts. Please remain seated as we finish landing. Once the plane comes a stop you may stand and collect your belongings and disembark.” The flight attendant’s voice said cheerfully.

They waited until it was their turn. Everyone in their section got up and started to take their carry-ons. Jeonghan moved first, taking it out of the top compartment for both of them. He held out a hand to Joshua.

Moments like these made Joshua wish that Jeonghan really was his boyfriend. He was courteous and witty, charming to the gills. But then Joshua remembered this was his job and Jeonghan was like this with every one of his clients.

Joshua shook his head, declining the helping hand. He followed Jeonghan out of the plane and through the airport to luggage pick up.

Jeonghan waited as Joshua grabbed their suitcases, coming up right behind him as he exited baggage claim. Silently, he sidled up to him, getting as close as possible in public.

“Joshua!”

Time stopped for Joshua. He felt the blood leave his body. Turning to that god damn familiar voice, Joshua blinked, wishing it was a nightmare and the person who Jihoon sent to pick them up wasn’t who he thought it was.

But no. There in all his glory stood Joshua’s fucking ex, all smiles like the way they parted wasn’t an epic all out screaming fight.

He felt a hand on his, squeezing lightly.

Jeonghan’s eyes danced, a smile flitting across his lips. “Right here darling.”

Right. Joshua couldn’t forget that Jeonghan was here for this very reason. Fuck Choi Seungcheol and all he stood for, waving at Joshua happily like they were still friends.

Joshua was going to make sure that he hung all over Jeonghan for the next two weeks.


	3. There's no Going Back

He tried not to show just how pissed he was that Seungcheol was even here picking them up. Did he volunteer because he wanted to see who Joshua was bringing? That wouldn’t surprise Joshua at all, he was always trying to scope out the competition. Or size up the people that Joshua dated after him, as if Joshua couldn’t find someone better than him. What did he ever see in him?

* * *

Jeonghan smiled wide, making sure to seem friendly as possible. He was enjoying the slight narrowing of Joshua’s ex’s eyes, and the way his jaw tightened ever so. He was jealous of Jeonghan. Good. Leaning in, he turned his head and kissed Joshua on the tip of his ear. “Your ex is jealous.”

Turning into Jeonghan’s lips, Joshua had a pinkish tint to his cheeks. He whispered, “Don’t let him bait you into anything. Seungcheol is the type to try and egg people on.”

“I’ll do my best,” pulling away, he said out loud, pitching his voice so Seungcheol could hear him, “You didn’t tell me one of your friends was going to pick us up baby.”

“I didn’t know,” Joshua replied, not moving away from Jeonghan. “It’s all right though. We could use the car for our own dates when we’re not busy. We can still pick it up.”

Jeonghan hid his smirk. Seungcheol didn’t like being ignored. The guy was getting red in the face and the jaw tightening got even worse.

“We can follow you in the car you’re driving. Right Seungcheol?” Joshua asked, as sweet as honey, his voice light and airy.

Jeonghan was impressed. Joshua looked and sounded so sincere, and he finally seemed to be comfortable being in Jeonghan’s personal space. He grinned as he saw Joshua’s hand curl into his sleeve, holding on to him.

“But that defeats the purpose of me coming to pick you up,” Seungcheol blurted out. “It’ll be more fun if we ride together Shua. Just like old times.”

Joshua took a step back, right into Jeonghan’s body. Jeonghan could see he was trying not to visibly flinch.

Jeonghan hovered over Joshua, cocooning him almost. He gave Seungcheol a sharp smile. “Like old times? Joshua and I are here to make new memories with his friends. Not go back to living in the past.” He grinned, nothing like driving home the point that Seungcheol was Joshua’s past and he had no place in his future unless Joshua wanted that. But if Jeonghan had his say he wouldn’t be.

 Jeonghan’s mind immediately backpedaled, Joshua wasn’t his. He was just playing the part of Joshua’s new lover, his brain needed to be reminded of that it seemed.

Pity the guy didn’t back down though.

He snapped back at Jeonghan. “That should be Joshua’s decision not yours. You don’t control him.” Seungcheol’s eyes blazed angrily.

“Funny you should say that,” Joshua said quietly, “you hardly ever asked me if I was ok with things.”

Seungcheol looked at Joshua like he just slapped him. Opening his mouth, he tried to protest.

“Don’t,” Joshua said firmly. “I don’t want to go back to the past. I don’t know why you thought coming to pick us up would a good idea. Whoever let you was fucking stupid. We’ll get there on our own.” He pulled Jeonghan to leave.

Jeonghan sent a goodbye smirk Seungcheol’s way, making sure to be as close as possible to Joshua as they left.

* * *

His phone vibrated. Sighing, he picked it up. “Hey.”

“How’d it go? Was he happy to see you?”

Seungcheol gritted his teeth in frustration before letting out an angry breath. “Hell no. _His boyfriend_ was even less happy to see me. I have no idea why you even thought this would be a good idea in the first place.”

He scoffed. “You’re the one who wanted to get back with Joshua. I just let you have the opportunity. Too late now if Joshua’s got someone else. Let the boat sail away. He’s not going back to you now.”

“I don’t know if I don’t try,” he snapped back.

Loud laughter filtered through, “You’re insane! Joshua isn’t one to get together with someone unless he’s serious! There’s no way he’s going to leave this guy!”

“We’ll see about that.”


	4. Overprotective Babies

Jeonghan took a quick look at Joshua. His face was stony, his eyebrows furrowed together. “Are you all right?”

Joshua stared out the window, the car passing by the ocean. “It was a horrible surprise,” he said softly.

“I can imagine,” Jeonghan commented. “Seeing the ex so soon.”

“I’m going to kill whoever let him come to get us,” Joshua growled. “They should’ve known better. After everything.”

Jeonghan could hear the absolute fury in Joshua’s voice. “You said the relationship didn’t end horribly though?”

“We didn’t throw things or break things,” Joshua said, “but in the end our friends were divided.” Joshua smiled bitterly, “We grew apart, wanted different things. I got tired of being ok with everything he wanted. I wanted to leave. He didn’t. He threw essentially a tantrum, then forced he divide between everyone. He was quick to get some of our friends on his side.”

“The fuck? And they blindly followed?!” If Jeonghan’s friends did that he’d fucking punch them. No matter if he was their friend or not he wanted people who’d tell him that he fucked up majorly.

“They told me I was being unreasonable,” Joshua spat out, “because apparently wanting to become better meant I had to do it in the confines of South Korea and not leave him. They assumed that I wanted to break up to leave, not that I wanted to break up for other reasons as well.”

Joshua sighed, remembering accusations being thrown around for a couple of days. “I snapped back. Told them that if they wanted to take his side without listening to the whole story that it was fine. I packed. Left without saying anything more.” He laughed mirthlessly, “The friends that listened to both sides set them straight. The others begged for forgiveness. Seungcheol didn’t apologize at all. It wasn’t a horrible ending but it wasn’t the best.”

“I hope you didn’t forgive them for being assholes,” Jeonghan said, internally seething.

“I didn’t,” Joshua said. “They weren’t really my friends to begin with so much as his. I simply let it go.” Joshua shook his head, “It doesn’t matter. They’re not invited to the wedding. They’re not close to Jihoon at all.” He bit his lip, “So who then decided to let him come?” Joshua mentally started to tick people off in his head, but none of them looked like they would do this to him.

Jeonghan’s hand patted his thigh. “It’ll be fine. I’ll make sure to play the doting boyfriend and once this wedding is over you won’t have to think about your shit ex anymore.” He winked at Joshua, “Just have fun and catch up with your actual friends.”

Taking a deep breath in, he nodded. “Right. Have fun and forget about everything.” That was the problem, forgetting about everything when the person who was causing him turmoil was going to be right there.

He jolted as he felt a squeeze on his thigh. Looking down, he smiled softly. But Jeonghan would there to make it charming at the very least. It would be like a nice long charming date. He could do this.

* * *

“Shua hyung!” Mingyu ran to him, arms out looking like the giant dog Joshua remembered him acting like. He swept Joshua up into a hug, swinging him around.

Laughing into the air, Joshua clung to him. Mingyu was always good at hugs.

“Put him down,” Seokmin cried out. “I want to hug him too!”

Mingyu gently put Joshua down. Joshua held onto his arms, feeling dizzy from being spun. He felt a body from behind and Seokmin’s sharp nose in his hair.

“It’s been so long,” he whined. “How have you been?”

“Busy,” Joshua replied, smiling as he felt Mingyu hug the both of them.

The two of them let out long whines. “So unfair.”

Jeonghan cleared his throat. “What’s unfair is that you’re hogging my boyfriend,” he joked.

The two of them looked at him, their eyes narrowing.

“Your new boyfriend Shua hyung?” Mingyu almost glared.

Joshua laughed, patting him on the chest. “Yes.” He turned to smile at Jeonghan. He tried to wiggle out of the middle of the hug sandwich but he didn’t quite make it out. Instead he held out his hand for Jeonghan to take, which Seokmin immediately put his own hand in it, interlacing their fingers.

Seokmin threw Jeonghan a smug sort of smile.

Jeonghan would’ve laughed with how protective the two of them were being; it was cute but it was also irritating to see his boyfriend being monopolized by other men. His fake boyfriend, Jeonghan had to remind himself.

Bemused, Joshua looked down at their interlaced hands. “I didn’t think you wanted to hold my hand that badly Seokmin?”

He pouted, “I missed you a lot.”

“No, I missed you more,” Mingyu protested.

“And I’ll miss Shua even more if you don’t let him go soon,” Jeonghan teased. He playfully whined, “Shua~”

The two nearly glared at him. But Joshua laughed, finally squeezing out of their hold. “Don’t act like a baby now Jeonghan. I can only handle two at a time.”

This caused Mingyu and Seokmin to pout even harder.

“We’re not babies,” they cried out, echoing each other.

“That’s not what it sounds like from here,” a wry voice called out.

Joshua turned, smiling wide. “Well look what we have here. The groom in the flesh. Congrats Jihoon.”

“It’s good to see you,” he grinned back. “I’ve been waiting for an actual adult to show up.” Both Seokmin and Mingyu started to protest, but Jihoon ignored them. “You must be Joshua hyung’s new boyfriend.”

“Yoon Jeonghan,” Jeonghan said, flashing him a grin. “Congratulations on your upcoming nuptials.”

“Thank you,” Jihoon said, staring at Jeonghan, as if he were trying to size him up.

Jeonghan thought it was rather comical considering Jihoon’s short stature. But he was likely trying to be protective, like Mingyu and Seokmin. Those two had taken to flanking Joshua on either side, not letting him go to Jeonghan’s side. If he were a lesser man, which he wasn’t, it would be more irritating than cute. Even though a tiny part of him wanted Joshua by his side right now.

He held out his hand, hoping that Joshua would come to him.

 


	5. I Said What I Didn't Mean

Jeonghan held still, smiling while he waited. If he looked anxious that would kill the illusion of being a loving couple. He tried reading Joshua but all the other man did was give him a teasing smile. If he wasn’t working for Joshua, Jeonghan would’ve tried dating him. A long time ago maybe, when he wasn’t so immersed in his job as being something of a con artist/actor.

Joshua was the type of boy you’d bring home to your parents. The type that everyone would love and think how did you manage to bag him. But Jeonghan wasn’t that type of boy anymore. He wouldn’t fit into Joshua’s sort of life in real life; they were only playing pretend.

Joshua moved, towards him! Jeonghan grinned widely, lacing his fingers in between Joshua’s as he met Jeonghan’s outstretched hand. He fought the urge to send a smug smile Seokmin and Mingyu’s way.

The two loyal dogs pouted. Mingyu even had the audacity to whine. If the guy had dog ears and a dog tail both would’ve fallen as Joshua joined Jeonghan. Seokmin looked like a kicked puppy, his eyes going wide as if his owner betrayed him for a newer and more handsome dog. Wait. Jeonghan stopped his brain. He wasn’t a dog.

Joshua almost cooed. Something that Jeonghan thought was sort of cute. “Why are you two whining? I just went over to Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan said nothing, unlacing their fingers and letting go of Joshua’s hand to wrap his arm around his waist, pulling him so close to Jeonghan that Joshua had to curve his body. The petty side of him really did want to grin and smirk. Good god those two were like kicked puppies.

“But we missed,” Mingyu said, fighting to keep the whine from his voice.

“He sees you a lot,” Seokmin argued. “We haven’t seen you in years. We should be able to hug you more.”

Jihoon reached out, smacking them both on the back. Ignoring their cries of pain, he snorted. “And what are you two? His boyfriend?” He cut them off before they could try to give him back talk. “No Mingyu you can’t say you were almost his boyfriend. You two aren’t. Of course he went to Jeonghan.”

Eyebrows rising at the almost boyfriend and Mingyu, Jeonghan turned to Joshua, trying to get an answer. But all he heard was Joshua’s light laughter as he covered his mouth with his fist.

“I’m going to be here for quite some time you two. We can spend a lot of time together,” Joshua promised.

“Away from your boyfriend” Mingyu asked petulantly.

Seokmin nodded, clearly ok with Mingyu’s suggestion.

Joshua laughed some more. But he indulged them, something that made Jeonghan want to pout a bit. “Of course. Some time together without Jeonghan. But you have to get to know him.”

“We will,” Jihoon said, hitting them once more. “They’re just being babies. And really missed you.” He gave Jeonghan a tiny smile, “Sorry about them.”

Jeonghan shook his head. “It’s fine. I understand. I’m an interloper right now. Hopefully, I won’t be as we get to know each other.”

Tilting his head towards the big house behind them, Jihoon said, “Let’s take you two inside and get you settled down into your room. You have to be tired from the flights to get here.”

Joshua yawned, nodding. “I need to catch up on some sleep. Get in a cat nap.”

“Sleep over tonight? In the living room,” Seokmin asked. “When everyone else gets here too?”

Jihoon frowned. “We’re not kids.”

“It’ll be like old times Jihoonie,” Joshua teased, poking him gently in the cheek. “We haven’t met up in the long time. One night won’t kill us.” He gave them that pretty smile of his, “This way you can get to know Jeonghan too.”

“Joy,” Mingyu muttered, not bothering to hide his disdain.

Joshua chose to ignore him. “When are the others supposed to be here?”

“Soonyoung and Wonwoo are set to come in soon. They had some last minute things to do.”

“Minghao is coming in at night,” Mingyu piped up.

“Vernon’s already here,” Jihoon said, opening the door for them. “And Seungcheol. Did you two see him at the airport?”

Joshua looked around, soaking in the sun. “We must’ve missed him,” Joshua lied.

“Damn,” Jihoon muttered. “He volunteered to go get you. I got to text him to tell him that you’re already here.”

“That’s fine,” Joshua said. “Mingyu can show us our room then.” He walked forward, tugging Mingyu along with him. “Right Mingyu?”

Mingyu nodded eagerly, leading the way for his hyung.

Jeonghan followed at a slower pace, side eyeing Jihoon as he took out his phone, but didn’t seem to be texting anyone. Was he enemy number two? Seungcheol’s accomplice? If he was Jeonghan would have to squash that real quick.

“Jeonghan?” Joshua called.

“Coming baby,” Jeonghan answered, whipping his head around to join the two of them. He moved right behind Joshua to nuzzle his head. “Right here.”

* * *

Joshua moved his suitcase to the closet. He yawned, stretching ever so slightly, making his shirt ride up a bit, flashing Jeonghan some skin. “I was serious about the cap nap though. You don’t have to sleep if you’re not tired.”

“Hmm,” Jeonghan hummed. “I’ll stay up. I’m not tired. Take a nap. I’ve got a few things to do anyhow.”

Nodding, Joshua got under the sheets, tucking himself in. “Wake me up if they knock.”

“Sure,” he lied. He’d rather let Joshua sleep than wake him up if anyone of his friends came a knocking. They could wait.

Joshua closed his eyes, his breathing evening out in no time.

Jeonghan watched over him, the slow rise and fall of Joshua’s chest and the slight breathing. Even asleep he was stunning. But he wasn’t lying. He dd have things to do.

Taking out his phone, he started to text Seungkwan about his whereabouts. It was a safety precaution for all employees, in case a customer was batshit insane. Sending it off, he opened Google. These two weeks were a mini vacation for Joshua. He had to plan accordingly, like a good boyfriend. A good fake one anyhow.


	6. My Heart Says Whoa

He sat on the window seat that over looked the view. But Jeonghan had his eyes trained on a different sort of view. One that was in front of his face. Joshua’s sleeping figure.

Joshua was a quiet breather, his body moving in tandem with his steady quiet in and out noises. The sun peeked into their room, lighting things. The low rays of the red, oranges from dusk illuminated Joshua in a rather breathtaking way. Joshua was by far the prettiest client he had in his career as a fake boyfriend. And this was coming from one of the most handsome men in the world, if Jeonghan said himself.

His peaceful face made Jeonghan want to join him in that bed. He felt the urge to cuddle Joshua and hold him close, to be the big spoon and just be near him. Watching such a beautiful person just be cowed didn’t sit right with him. Jeonghan wanted him to smile, not frown. Much like he was now.

Joshua’s eyebrows scrunched up in his sleep. He frowned, hands clenching. Jeonghan found himself frowning as well. Walking over to Joshua, he bent down, gently massaging the furrow in between Joshua’s brows. His frown slowly dropped, snuggling into the pillows once again. Jeonghan couldn’t resist the urge to softly pet Joshua’s hair a few times, just to calm him down. On the last stroke, Jeonghan let his hand wander, the backs of his fingers gently caressing Joshua’s cheek.

Joshua at that moment chose to push his face into Jeonghan’s hand, almost startling him into pulling away. But Jeonghan relaxed as Joshua’s eyes were still closed and he relaxed into the blankets and pillows once again. Indulging himself, Jeonghan gently ran his thumb down Joshua’s cheek to his jawline, smiling at the soft skin before lifting his hand away.

His phone also felt the need to start vibrating, indicating that someone was calling him. Getting up, he walked into the bathroom that was connected to their room, closing the door quietly. “Hello?”

“Yah, Yoon Jeonghan,” Seungkwan said slowly, as if he were trying to explain something complicated to a child, “why did you text me that you had an emergency right after you texted me you were all right? Sending conflicting messages isn’t something you do for fun.”

Chuckling, Jeonghan leaned against the counter. “I made it all right. Joshua’s nice.” A small secretive smile flitted across his lips, “Cute even.”

“Then why say you’re having an emergency? Unless he’s a secretly a kinky person who wants to do things with your body?!”

Jeonghan crouched down, holding in what would be a laughing fit. Instead he coughed, trying to get it out softly so he wouldn’t disturb Joshua’s sleep. Letting it subside, he cleared his throat. “No. It’s an emergency because I needed places to take him. I’m a doting boyfriend. And what doting boyfriend doesn’t take his lover out on dates so they can be sickeningly cute together?” He grinned hearing silence on Seungkwan’s end.

“Come on now,” he cajoled, “you’re a Jeju native. Help me out here.”

Seungkwan asked slowly, “Are you just being this attentive because it’s your job? Because if you are then who the hell are you and what did you do to Yoon Jeonghan?”

“Hey,” Jeonghan said dryly. “I do my job well. I’m nice and caring.”

“But never this attentive,” Seungkwan argued back. “Listen alien who took over Jeonghan hyung’s body. Leave it. It’s worthless, he gets tired easily and likes sleep more than anything. His handsome looks aren’t worth that.”

Eyebrows twitching, Jeonghan felt a bit of anger rise. He huffed. “Boo Seungkwan,” he scolded, “either you tell me places to take him or I’m calling your mom.”

“You stay away from her when you’re with a client,” Seungkwan hissed. “She can’t know.” He sighed. “Let me email you a list of places. You manipulator. Fake angel.”

Jeonghan tsked. “Madam Boo wouldn’t like hearing about this. I wonder how she’s doing. She must miss updates about her son.”

Seungkwan growled. “Snake. Don’t say anything to her.”

“I won’t. I won’t,” Jeonghan reassured him.

Scoffing, Seungkwan warned once more. “Do your job.” Quietly, voice filled with something akin to pity, “Don’t fall in love.”

“Of course not,” Jeonghan said with a small chuckle. “I know better than that. I want that email soon.”

“Yea, yea.” Seungkwan hung up, clearly tired of Jeonghan and whatever the hell he was doing.

Jeonghan heard a knock. Hurrying, he left the bathroom, nearly lunging across the room to get to the door before Joshua could wake up.

He almost yanked the door open. “Yes?”

Jeonghan resisted the urge to snarl. Standing right outside their room, knocking as he would please was the reason why he was here in the first place. But Jeonghan played professional. For Joshua’s sake. “Oh.” He pitched his voice low, airy like he was relaxed. “How can I help you?”

He shouldn’t have been so delighted to see Seungcheol’s face fall, but god damn did he want to cackle.

“Uhh.” He was clearly trying not to look disappointed and rather angry, but Jeonghan could see the scrunch in between his brows and the way Seungcheol’s eyes looked like they wanted to kill him. “I wanted to see if Shua could talk.”

“Shua? He’s sleeping,” Jeonghan explained. He smirked, turning it lewd. “We got here and unpacked. Had a bit of _fun_ and he got tired.” He laughed internally as he knew what sort of suggestions he was making.

Seungcheol’s mouth dropped open, but he recovered quickly. His growled. “What?”

Slowly, Jeonghan said, “Do I have to explain it to you?” He raised his eyebrows. “I don’t think I do. And it’s none of your business anyhow. Shua is sleeping. We’ll be down when he’s awake.” Jeonghan took the opportunity to close the door as Seungcheol stewed in his anger.

It was his own damn fault they were no longer together. Well, ok Joshua did say that it had to do with the both of them. But whatever, Jeonghan wasn’t here for Seungcheol. He was firmly in Joshua’s side no matter what.

* * *

Joshua’s eyes fluttered open. As he awakened fully, he held in a gasp. Jeonghan sat on the window seat, on his phone. But the sun was setting at the moment and it created a halo effect on him, surrounding him in the warm oranges and reds. It made him look like an angel.

Jeonghan looked up, smiling at him. “My sleeping beauty finally woke up?”

“Sleeping beauty was woken up with a kiss,” Joshua rasped out, his voice a bit dry from his nap.

He winked. “I wasn’t going to take liberties with you. Unless you wanted me to?”

Blinking slowly, Joshua said, “You’re seriously charming. How do you keep it up?”

“It’s not that hard when it’s someone like you,” Jeonghan replied. “And I’m not lying about it before you accuse me of it.” Softly whispering, “You make it easy.”


	7. Guard Dogs

Joshua pulled up the sheets of the blanket, mumbling, “You need to stop being such a sweet talker. I don’t want to be a tomato the whole trip.”

Throwing his head back, Jeonghan laughed.

Joshua waited, peeking his eyes out as Jeonghan continued to laugh, his whole body shaking with mirth. His mouth was wide and open, eyes crinkled. The long line of Jeonghan’s throat was on display, his adam’s apple bobbing with his laughter. He looked nice like that. More natural and less like he was a suave playboy who was trying to sweep Joshua off his feet.

Jeonghan covered his eyes, petering out the last bit of laughter. Bringing it down, he walked over, gently pulling down Joshua’s blanket. He whispered, “That wouldn’t be so bad. It’s a good look on you.”

A little eep left Joshua’s lips involuntarily. Jeonghan was too close and they were alone. And his stomach was doing weird things like his heart was. They hadn’t even faked kissed on the lips yet.

Grinning, Jeonghan leaned down until his lips were way too close for Joshua’s comfort. Jeonghan let them graze his forehead, pulling away. “Are you ready to wake up yet? Or should I fend off your guard dogs some more.”

Joshua was too busy feeling a weird lurch in his heart to comprehend what Jeonghan was saying for a good minute. He had to use his ER training to bring himself back, scooting away from Jeonghan. He took the blanket with him. He was cold. “Guard dogs?”

Jeonghan sat on the edge of the bed. “Yea. One named Mingyu. And the other one named Seokmin.” His lips curled into a sneer. “There was little pest who dropped by too, but I took care of him.”

Warning signs blared in Joshua’s head. “What did he want?”

“I dealt with him,” Jeonghan said lightly, patting Joshua’s leg. “A giant hint that we had sex and it made you tired got to him. I’ll make sure he doesn’t get near.” He put his elbow on this thigh, making a fist to prop up his chin. “But how do I make the guard dogs like me so they can calm down?” Jeonghan mumbled some more, clearly thinking of how to get into Joshua’s friends good graces.

Dealt with. Jeonghan said it with such finality. Like Joshua wouldn’t have to worry about Seungcheol because Jeonghan dealt with him and would continue to do so. It was almost like having a lover.

“What do your guard dogs like? Besides you,” Jeonghan asked, looking at him with a smile. “I need them to be less high alert with me and a higher alert with your ex.”

Joshua dropped his blanket, smiling at Jeonghan. “Mingyu is a great cook. He’s like a dog, gets happy when you compliment him. Seokmin is a wonderful singer and he likes to joke and play. They’re both good guys. Just give them time to get to know you.”

“If they’re not too busy trying to get you away from me,” Jeonghan replied wryly. “Any more guard dogs I need to know about?”

Joshua laughed, shaking his head.

* * *

No more guard dogs Jeonghan’s ass. There were two more! Granted, Vernon wasn’t much of a guard dog so much as he just looked at Jeonghan with slight suspicion. But Minghao. This skinny ass Chinese kid. Good god. He was just as bad as Mingyu and Seokmin. And the three of them were the beloved group’s 97 line.

Minghao laughed, draping himself all over Joshua, which left Jeonghan to sit at least two bodies away from his boyfriend. Tall giant tree Mingyu took up the other seat next to Joshua. The two of them were a bit like a tag team, making sure Jeonghan was no where near Joshua. It was more than irritating.

“I swear hyung,” he said, “the dude came out from no where and my leg just happened to be there and he tripped over it. I took down a purse snatcher by accident. And got a girl’s number at the same time.” Minghao grinned smugly. “Unlike Mingew here who sneezed on his last date.”

“It was an accident!” Mingyu glared, half holding onto Joshua’s arm. “The pepper got into my nose and I couldn’t help it.” He looked to Joshua, eyes helpless.

Joshua was too busy laughing, his eyes were half crescents and he was clearly having fun. And the two of them were successful at keeping Joshua’s attention on them, and not from worrying about how Seungcheol was busy boring holes into Jeonghan like he wanted to kill him.

“I didn’t sneeze on Joshua hyung when we went on that date!” He shouted it loudly, pointing his finger at Minghao.

Minghao reached out and smacked it, the whack echoing through the room. It was followed by a large yelp from Mingyu. “If you sneezed on him on your one and only date I’d mock you for the rest of your life. Snagging a date with the campus cutie only to sneeze on him.”

Mingyu whined. Joshua was too busy laughing to placate him. But Jeonghan heard the words date and campus cutie.

“You went on a date with Mingyu?” They could play it off if Joshua’s friends found it odd that Jeonghan didn’t know.

Looking at him, Joshua nodded. “It was only the once. I didn’t think it was worth mentioning to you.” He pet Mingyu softly, calming him down. “Mingyu was red and shaking as he asked me. I didn’t have the heart to say no to him.”

“Told you it was cuz Shua hyung had a soft heart,” Minghao scoffed. “I would’ve swept him off his feet.”

“You weren’t even here in Korea yet,” Seokmin said, laughing. He laid his chin on Joshua’s thigh. “I want to go on a date with Shua hyung.”

“He’s got a boyfriend,” Jihoon said wryly. “You guys are something. Asking for dates when said boyfriend is right there.”

Jeonghan shook his head. “It’s ok. I know I have Joshua’s heart. It would be more like a hang out for them anyhow. Joshua’s lips will only be kissing mine.”

“Of course,” Joshua said. He leaned over Mingyu who commandeered Joshua’s other thigh, placing a kiss on Jeonghan’s lips, all soft and gentle. “Only yours.”

Jeonghan’s brain fizzled out.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's a filler chapter, cuz i'm deeply exhausted and it sort of fit

Blushing, Joshua flashed Jeonghan a smile. He didn’t know what possessed him to even kiss Jeonghan but seeing the slight dazed look on his face made Joshua feel a surge of power? No. Power wasn’t the right word. Pleasure. He felt a pleasurable sort of shudder; he one upped the playboy. It made him giddy.

Jeonghan collected himself rather quickly, grinning back at Joshua, licking his lips in a lewd manner. “If you start kissing me in front of your friend babe, I’ll want more than you should give me in public.”

Minghao, Mingyu, and Seokmin started to mime throwing up. Mingyu loudly protesting, “No! No kisses in front of us!”

“Not unless we can kiss Shua hyung,” Seokmin shouted. Minghao nodded, clearly agreeing with Seokmin.

“Joshua can always share his kisses,” Seungcheol said, cutting through the shouting. He gave them all a teasing grin. Like he was joking. Like he didn’t have ulterior motives.

Joshua narrowed his eyes, ready to snarl at him for such a stupid idea.

“I’m sorry?” Jeonghan smiled back at Seungcheol, not a nice one either. It was a smile full of teeth, bared teeth. “Shua’s lips aren’t to be shared. They’re only meant to be kissing mine. Or other various areas of me.”

Vernon gave a pained groan, shaking his head at the implications.

“No offense,” Jihoon said, looking at Joshua, “but I don’t want your lips on me.” He gave Joshua a wry smile.

“Not even from me Jihoonie?” Joshua batted his lashes, clutching at his heart. He’d ignore the idiot in the corner and let his *cough* boyfriend handle it.

“I’m a one person kisser,” Jihoon laughed. “I’m sure Seokmin or Mingyu will jump at the chance for a kiss from you.”

“Me too!” Minghao shouted, latching onto Joshua.

“Didn’t Mingyu get a kiss from Joshua on their one date?” Seokmin asked.

* * *

 

Jeonghan stared Seungcheol down. What was this guy trying to pull? He was a brazen asshole trying to get back with Joshua when Joshua clearly didn’t want anything to do with him.

“There’s nothing wrong with a kiss between friends,” Seungcheol said lightly, his eyes flashing.

Jeonghan smirked. “You’d have to be friends in the first place.” He grinned, all teeth as he saw him flinch. “You know,” Jeonghan said, pausing for effect, “the thing you two aren’t.”

Seungcheol gaped.

Jeonghan plowed on. He learned early on in this job, when you had the upper hand, when you took someone by surprise, you kept going until you managed to get them where you wanted. And Jeonghan wanted Joshua’s ex to feel like shit for trying to pull this crap. “All you two are _exes_.”

Seungcheol’s face changed. He had kept a rather pleasant, smiling face for the little time they had come into contact with him, but Jeonghan’s words got to him. His upper lip raised in growl. “He for—”

“Did he?” Jeonghan bared his teeth right back at him, cutting him off. “He didn’t say a single thing beyond that you two broke up and he was grateful it was over.” Jeonghan grinned, enjoying every minute of this. Pity the doorbell had to ring.

“Who is it now?” Jihoon muttered, walking to open the door.

Voices were heard, a small shout, and a few grunts. Everyone turned their heads.

“We made it!”

A familiar face that Jeonghan hadn’t seen in a good two years popped in, dragging a tall skinny man wearing glasses. Fuck.


	9. Here we go Again

Jun smiled wide at everyone. “Sorry we got here late. This one had to just finish the last manuscript he got from work before we left. We were almost late to our flight.”

Wonwoo gave him a half glare and a half pout.

Jeonghan just smiled. He was Joshua’s boyfriend; he’d know who they were but as he wasn’t introduced yet it was better to wait.

But this is where Junhui ended up. In a steady relationship. Jeonghan could remember the Chinese man who laughed at the thought of falling in love with a customer and shook his head every time one of the others talked about the possibility.

Jeonghan remembered one day Jun didn’t show up for assignments anymore. Seungkwan shrugged and said that Jun resigned. Jeonghan thought Jun just found a better job or decided enough was enough and went back to China. But it looks like Jun stopped working because he found love.

Now, Jeonghan just needed him to not blow his cover. Or else everything would get messy, and fast.

Jun didn’t even so much as twitch. He kept his smile big and wide. “Oh? Are you Joshua hyung’s new boyfriend?”

Joshua nodded. Getting up, he walked over to Jeonghan, nearly planting himself on his lap as he sat on Jeonghan’s right thigh. “This is Jeonghan. He’s my age.”

Wrapping his arm around Joshua’s hips, Jeonghan tugged him close before smiling up at Jun and Wonwoo. “Yoon Jeonghan. Nice to meet you two.”

Wonwoo bowed lightly, well as much as he could anyhow since Jun was latched onto his arm like a long limpet. “Nice to meet you.”

Grinning, Jun bowed as well. “You’re treating Joshua hyung well?” He let go of Wonwoo’s arm, gently waving his hand towards Joshua’s beloved guard dogs, who all swiveled their heads like they could smell blood. “They’ll make sure you are. Or else.”

Joshua burst into giggles, leaning into Jeonghan’s side, warm and smelling a bit like vanilla. Odd that Jeonghan decided to give Joshua a sniff now, but who was he to complain. Joshua was close and cute. And even his giggling did things to his insides; Jeonghan could listen to him laugh for hours.

“I’m a big boy,” Joshua said. “I can take care of myself.” He shot them all a look of warning.

Minghao didn’t even bother looking contrite. Seokmin gave a sheepish smile. Mingyu adopted a puppy like look, as if he could play off that he was capable enough to turn into a wolf if needed.

“Of course,” Jun agreed, reaching out to hug Joshua.

Seeing this, Joshua got up from Jeonghan’s thigh and let himself be enveloped into Jun’s arms. Jun went in for a nuzzle, using it to shoot Jeonghan a look that spoke volumes. They’d talk later. For now, they’d pretend that they just met and Jeonghan was a stranger to their little circle.

* * *

Mingyu frowned, his lips forming into a pout. Joshua saw the signs of a full blown whine. And when Mingyu whined he whined loud enough that everyone could hear him.

“Mingyu,” Joshua warned, his voice quiet.

He pouted even harder. “I don’t see why you have to go with your boyfriend. It’s not like he’s going to disappear. You haven’t seen us in a long time.” Mingyu didn’t even bother trying to hide the whiny undertone in his voice.

Joshua opened his mouth to respond but Seokmin jumped in.

“Yea!” He pouted as well. “It’s been three years since you’ve seen us and it’s just a shopping trip.” Moving, he wrapped himself around Joshua, hugging him close.

“It’s not like he’s going to die without you by his side,” Minghao said, softly looking at his fingernails nonchalantly. “He’s a big boy.”

Joshua’s eyebrows rose. They were being a bit aggressive against Jeonghan. Well, it was going to happen one way or another. Joshua bringing anyone was bound to get their defenses up.

It would’ve been cute if Joshua didn’t actually want to spend time with Jeonghan. Problem was that Joshua did want to be by his “boyfriend”. Not that he didn’t love them to bits but a date would be nice.

Jeonghan who had been by Joshua’s side, the one not occupied by Seokmin, laughed at Minghao’s words. “True.” He smirked, “I am a big boy.” He took Joshua’s hands in his, squeezing it. “It’s ok Shua. I can go with Jun to get the other stuff while you go with them. We’ll have a date later. Just ourselves.”

It got tense as the words date was thrown out. Hilarious since Jeonghan and Joshua were dating, yet they were angry over it.

But instead of saying anything, he let Jeonghan bring his hands up to his lips to lay a kiss on Joshua’s fingertips. Joshua ignored the fake gagging sounds, the glares, and the surprised eyebrows for the on Jeonghan’s face. The man was a fantastic actor. He looked besotted, the sort of eyes that a fiancé or a new groom would give. Joshua felt loved, truly. He just needed to remember that it was fake.

“Ok,” Joshua said, “it’s a promise.” He leaned in, ignoring the way Seokmin tried to subtly pull him back, giving Jeonghan a kiss on the cheek. As he pulled away, he saw a hint of pink on Jeonghan’s cheeks. Was he blushing for real? If only. “See you later.”

Jeonghan nodded, moving away to let them all leave.

* * *

He felt a thump to his back, a body collided with his.

“Guess it’s time for us to get going to get our part of the dinner.” Jun grinned at Jeonghan.

“Sure,” Jeonghan said, gently shrugging him off. “Let’s go.”

The two of them walked out of the house and got in the car, Jeonghan in the driver’s seat. Starting the car, Jeonghan slowly backed out and onto the road.

“Let’s talk,” Jun said quietly. “Long time no see hyung.”


	10. Kiss Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just about 3 months later an update XD

“Yea,” Jeonghan replied. “You up and left the company. It’s a surprise to see you here today.” Jeonghan let out a tiny laugh. “You said you’d never fall in love with a customer. But here you are. Sorry if I’m wrong for assuming that Wonwoo’s a customer. But he looks the type.”

Blushing, Jun looked away.

“Congrats on that,” Jeonghan continued. “Falling in love with someone who makes you happy is nice.” Falling in love with your client, even the slightest bit was stupid. Which was the path that Jeonghan seemed to be going down. He had to stop it. Joshua may be lovely, but he would be Jeonghan’s ruin.

“We’re not here to talk about why I left,” Jun said, shaking his head. “Why are you here? And with Joshua hyung of all people?”

“What do you think?” Jeonghan slowly stopped at the light. “Are you going to come at me like the other guard dogs?”

Jun tensed, as if he was waiting for Jeonghan to strike. “Will you give me a reason to?”

Joshua popped into his head, smiling softy at him, calling his name, blushing because of something Jeonghan did. No. Jun wouldn’t have any reason to watch Jeonghan like the other guard dogs.

 “You know me,” Jeonghan said, driving into the parking lot. “I’m not a bad guy.”

“You weren’t. It’s not like I know you anymore though,” Jun pointed out. “You could’ve changed. Become an asshole even.”

“Could’ve,” Jeonghan laughed. “But I didn’t. Still the same old me.” Same old Jeonghan, just a bit smitten for the time being.

Raising his brows, Jun shook his head. “We’ll see. I know Joshua hyung’s a big boy and he likely contracted your services for a reason. But he’s also very soft.”

Soft and kitten like. An angel really, Jeonghan thought. A beautiful one.

* * *

Mingyu stared at two bell peppers, weighing them both in his hands. He squinted.

Joshua didn’t even know what he was looking for. They looked exactly the same to him, no bruising or weird spots. But he wasn’t a chef so he let Mingyu stare all he wanted.

“Should we get this one for soup or go for a stew?” Seokmin looked at Mingyu, hefting some green onions and some carrots.

“Soup,” Minghao cut in. “We’re already a grilled meat party, stew is a bit heavy.”

Grinning, Joshua leaned against the cart. “You guys don’t even need me here.”

“Jeonghan doesn’t either,” Minghao huffed, handing Joshua some bags of kimchi.

Mingyu nodded as he finally bagged his bell peppers.

“What he said,” Seokmin chimed in.

Joshua laughed, holding onto the cart to keep himself upright. They watched him until he stopped. “What’s wrong with Jeonghan? You three are being super aggressive with him. It’s unusual.”

“He’s a flirt,” Mingyu pouted. Flirts weren’t good enough for Joshua. Especially since Mingyu had chosen the flirting route and it gained him nothing back in college to his dismay.

“A con artist,” Seokmin growled. And Seokmin never growled.

Joshua’s heart jumped. In a sense Jeonghan was a con artist, but he wasn’t conning people out of things. He was conning people into believing he was something he wasn’t.

“He stinks of damn playboy and playboys only want one thing from you.” Minghao stepped closer, putting his hands on Joshua’s shoulders. “They only want sex from you and once they’ve gotten it, they throw you away. We’re trying to protect you.”

Joshua fought not to laugh, but it was damn hard. The laughter bubbled and he let out weird noises that were half giggles that sounded like farts because he kept trying to muffle them. Tilting his head, Joshua raised his eyebrows. “Who said I haven’t already given Jeonghan that? We’ve been dating for a while. Do you think we were celibate the whole time?”

The three of them narrowed their eyes.

“You two aren’t having sex during this trip,” Mingyu declared, voice low.

He couldn’t help it. Joshua lost it. Laughing, he clutched at Minghao who still held onto him. Good lord. These three really had something against Jeonghan. Going so far as to even try to ban them from having sex. Granted the two of them weren’t going to be having any, but still. They were consenting adults. It was too much.

“Hyung,” Seokmin whined.

“We’re,” he laughed some more, “consenting adults.” Joshua chuckled. “And lovers. How are you going to stop us?”

They gave him a look that spoke volumes.

Miles away, Jeonghan sneezed.

* * *

Jeonghan and Jun arrived at the house first, setting the groceries and alcohol into the fridge. It seemed the unspoken rule was to let Mingyu do the cooking and directing of people for help. Which was fine by Jeonghan. He was a bit of a disaster in the kitchen. Only thing he had to be wary of now was that Mingyu might poison him as he was cooking.

Jun just went straight to Wonwoo, smiling and cuddling. A Jun in love was really a different sight for Jeonghan.

He was ready to high tail it back to their room when the guard dogs and Joshua came back.

The guard dogs immediately glared at him. Jeonghan was just confused. He hadn’t even done anything to Joshua yet and they were already looking like they wanted to maul him. Time with Joshua alone should’ve calmed them down. What did Joshua tell them?

But he got distracted. As soon as Joshua set down his own bags, he walked over to Jeonghan with a pretty smile on his face. “Hi Hannie,” he chirped.

Mingyu flinched. Seokmin frowned. Minghao out right gave him the stink eye.

Their faces changed even more as Joshua wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s neck.

Jeonghan wasn’t going to complain. Even if he knew he shouldn’t let them go to far. But Joshua was cute and lovely. And his kisses were nice.

“Hey baby,” he replied, wrapping his arm around Joshua’s waist. Jeonghan might as well make Seungcheol froth at the mouth. That was what he was hired to do anyhow.

What came next surprised Jeonghan.

Joshua without replying, leaned in and kissed him. Not a simple soft peck like earlier. No. A full on French kiss. Joshua moaned and licked at his lips and Jeonghan opened his mouth and soon Joshua’s tongue was in and Jeonghan was playing tonsil hockey with him. it was wildly inappropriate as they were in front of Joshua’s friends and the guard dogs would be wanting blood but fuck if Jeonghan was going to say no.

He let out a sad groan as Joshua stopped kissing him and pulled away.

With red cheeks and shiny lips, Joshua panted. “I missed you,” he said sweetly.

Ok. Whatever happened when the four of them were out shopping to make Joshua to do this, Jeonghan wanted it to happen again. Because wow.

He hummed, holding Joshua close, petting his hip. He ignored the angry dagger filled looks, the disgusted ones that looked ready to vomit, the raised eyebrows. Jeonghan just focused on the way Joshua was looking at him like he loved him.


	11. Familiar Questions, Sort of

Joshua beamed at Jeonghan. Nuzzling Jeonghan’s cheek, he spied the fierce outraged look on Seungcheol’s face. The rest of his friends looked mildly disgusted.

Jeonghan moved his hands from Joshua’s hips to place them on the small of his back, spreading his fingers so it covered Joshua. “What a way to say I miss you,” Jeonghan teased. Leaning in, he kissed Joshua on the nose. “Missed you too baby.”

Wrinkling his nose cutely, Joshua fought down the way his body wanted to rebel and shy away from Jeonghan. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Jeonghan, he did. A bit too much if he really wanted to think about it. But it was more the way he was purposely putting them on display to people he called his family.

He’d never let Seungcheol do more than a light peck and cuddling. Hand holding was fine, but when Seungcheol got too handsy, Joshua put a stop to it quick. It was different with Jeonghan. Then again, Joshua purposely hired Jeonghan to rub it in his ex’s face. But this was pushing Joshua out of his boundaries. And while it was weird, he reveled in it. Being this close to someone without caring. Being loved and touched like he was fragile and would break. He was always a bit of a spoiled thing.

“For an adult you sure act like a kid,” Seungcheol teased. It sounded like good natured ribbing, but that smile was a tad bit too sharp and too much teeth. “Missing Joshua even if it’s only been like 2 hours.”

Jeonghan held Joshua tighter, putting his nose to his hair. “It’s hard to not miss him. Shua’s mine after all.” He smiled softly at Joshua’s sparkly eyes. “We never left that honeymoon phase.”

“You’ll be leaving it soon enough,” Minghao said, his eyes blazing.

Jihoon just watched all of this, letting out a long sigh. “Maybe later. Right now, we should cook. Cuz I’m hungry and I’m pretty sure everyone else is too.”

“Mingyu,” Wonwoo said, “go do your stuff.”

“Not without help,” he said, grabbing an apron. “Seokmin and Shua hyung. You and Seungcheol hyung can set up the barbeque. Hao can you start on washing those veggies.”

“I’ll set up the table,” Jihoon offered. “Jeonghan can help me.”

Jeonghan nodded. He did want to get a feel for him, and figure out if he was a friend or an enemy. He gave Joshua one last kiss before letting go, feeling oddly bereft without Joshua in his arms.

Smiling, Joshua squeezed his hand once as they separated. “Later Hannie.”

* * *

“How are you settling in,” Jihoon asked, quietly putting down plates. He half wanted to go back to bachelorhood and have them all use paper plates for easy clean up but his soon to be wife would smack him one. Better to use plates that could be reused.

Jeonghan gave him a wry smile. “I feel so welcomed. With Joshua’s precious dongsaengs coming after me like rabid dogs.”

Jihoon snorted. “Rabid dogs are putting it mildly.” He handed Jeonghan some utensils to set down. “They’re more like wild monsters smelling for even a hint of bad around Joshua. Can’t be helped though,” he laughed. “They were attached to Joshua since day one. And the subsequent break up with Seungcheol and Joshua leaving made them antsy.” He made a face. “Protective more like.”

What a perfect time to segue into asking questions. “And what about you,” Jeonghan asked, giving him the patent Yoon Jeonghan smile, “inviting Joshua and Seungcheol here despite knowing about their bad blood.”

Shrugging, he grabbed the cups. “We’re friends. And there’s no way I wouldn’t invite them. Even if they’re tense with each other. They’re adult enough to be polite.”

Jeonghan internally snorted. Seungcheol wasn’t being very polite at all and Jihoon wasn’t reining him in. But that was fine. Jeonghan would put him in his place.

“Miyoung would shoot me anyhow if I didn’t invite Joshua. She loves him. They were close.”

Jeonghan nodded. So they were close, but actions spoke louder than words and Jeonghan was doubting Jihoon cared enough to make Seungcheol stop.

“It’s only for a week anyhow.”

* * *

Joshua’s later truly meant later. Like bed time later. Well not quite bed time. But getting ready for bed. During dinner, everyone seemed to be out to separate them. Hansol took the seat to Joshua’s left while Seokmin took the seat on the right. Minghao took the seat next to Seokmin, barring Jeonghan from being one seat away. Wonwoo wasn’t even trying to be mean, he just plopped down and Jun joined him. It left Jeonghan very little options. He put himself at the end of the table next to Jun. Jeonghan knew if he sat next to Joshua’s ex he’d likely take his chopsticks and try to kill him with them.

After dinner was a whine fest. Joshua’s guard dogs had whined and begged to spend the night in the living room all together, but Jihoon retracted his good will.

“No,” he snapped. “Not tonight. I take back what I said. If I have to deal with you whiny babies anymore tonight, I’ll kill someone with my bare hands. Deals off. Maybe later on.”

The threat of being killed calmed them down and they all went to their respective rooms.

Joshua waited for Jeonghan to close the door behind him. “Sorry about all the animosity. They’re being unusually aggressive.”

Jeonghan walked towards him, softly brushing away his hair away from his eyes. “It’s fine. We anticipated it. Can I ask what was the kiss all about?”

Joshua colored up prettily. The pink flush went from his neck to his cheeks, giving him that freshly fucked look.

Laughing, Jeonghan shook his head. “It’s fine if you don’t want to tell me. I can guess it had something to do with your beloved guards.”

Silently, Joshua nodded.

Jeonghan hummed. Figures. He went to take a sip of water. Joshua’s next words made him choke.

“How do you feel about having sex with me?”


End file.
